ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M2: West - Day 1
Votes *Nich accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692925&postcount=14 *Aeonus accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693005&postcount=28 *Byron accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693008&postcount=29 *SpoonyGundam accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693023&postcount=33 *Marion accuses Alpha Werewolf http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693037&postcount=38 *Alpha Werewolf accuses SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693044&postcount=41 *Nich accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693155&postcount=75 *Byron accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693208&postcount=94 *DarkBlueFlannel accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693231&postcount=101 *Marion accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693232&postcount=102 *Phantoon accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693234&postcount=103 *SpoonyGundam accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693238&postcount=106 *VorpalEdge accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693272&postcount=108 *SpecBebop accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693280&postcount=109 *Epithet accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693291&postcount=111 *dtsund accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693296&postcount=112 *dwolfe accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693301&postcount=114 *Rai accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693357&postcount=118 *Aeonus accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693440&postcount=142 *McDohl accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693622&postcount=151 *Loki accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693627&postcount=152 *vaterite accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693634&postcount=153 *Alpha Werewolf accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693843&postcount=154 *Shinji-Fox accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693959&postcount=157 *Torgo accuses Marion http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693979&postcount=158 Marion is lynched and revealed as a Mafia. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694093&postcount=166 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694032&postcount=160 Marion: 20 Nich Byron DarkBlueFlannel Marion Phantoon SpoonyGundam VorpalEdge SpecBebop Epithet dtsund dwolfe Rai Aeonus McDohl Loki vaterite Alpha Werewolf Shinji-Fox Torgo Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=692719&postcount=1 Sicily, not as long ago as you may think Ninteen colonists are about to arrive at their new home, a seaside town established by the Sicily Rail Authority. The town has been established to, eventually, provide a home for the Tuscan rail crews the Sicilian government has turned to as they finally connect the far reaches of Sicily to the world. The colonists were recruited from all over Italy, and nearly everyone was excited to be a part of this new society. Nearly everyone. The Tuscan crews replaced hundreds of sort-of-hard-working Sicilians, who were nearly all in the pocket of the Cosa Nostra. The Mafia made millions skimming off construction contracts; the Rail Authority's use of outside labor, non-Sicilian labor, disrespected the Mafia and invited others to follow suit in employing non-corrupt crews and ignoring pointed threats and demands for protection money. The Mafia had to send a message, and its message was going to take the form of a fledgling seaside colony, the streets running red with blood. The train lurches to a sudden stop, two hundred feet from the station; the driver, and five guards, have all been shot, at the same time. There are six among you that wish you harm; six among you that have forced you to lug all your posessions two hundred feet along a dirty trail. Someone will pay. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=694093&postcount=166 The new settlement was not off to an auspicious start - tensions had been running high since that morning, where the train had made a premature stop. Accusations were thrown around, but one by one people started to notice; Marion, sunken-eyed and twitching, had been discussing the loudest that the town needed to strike first, starting with the Tuscans. "Filthy Tuscans, taking homes and jobs away from good, honest Sicilians. We should chop their 'eads off!", he'd said, smiling creepily at the thought. And people started to wonder: weren't they building a village for Tuscans to live in? When pressed, Marion grew even more erratic, firstly claiming that if they didn't want to kill a Tuscan than they could just kill someone else, then accused Alpha Werewolf of being a Tuscan sympathiser. This was true, to the extent that Alpha Werewolf loved fresh food, good wine and virgin olive oil on freshly-baked bread. As one after another resident grew silent and turned to watch the conversation, Marion finally stopped shouting and declared, "You want to kill someone? Fine! Kill me!" The town agreed. Marion was led up to the hastily-constructed gallows, having changed his mind about the prospect of death. As he was led onto the trapdoor and a chain, salvaged from the train, wrapped around his neck, he announced to the eighteen townspeople watching, "You're all making a big mistake! My father is an important man! You're all going to be very sorry you crossed me! You're all going to die, you hear me! You're dead! De--" He dropped, and bounced on the end of the chain. Something bounced out of his pocket: a blood-stained gold watch, that had, until his death, been the train drivers'. Notable Events Marion is apparently a troll. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=693251&postcount=586 Category:Phases